


Run Your Fingers Through My Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Georgenap, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sapnap has long hair.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Run Your Fingers Through My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i am severely touch-starved .
> 
> enjoy

Sapnap smiled at his reflection in the mirror proudly.

His hair was finally long enough to tie back!

To anyone else it may seem like a small thing, perhaps a reminder to go to the barber and get it trimmed, but not Sapnap. No, to Sapnap, the fact that he had finally grown his raven hair to the desired length, just brushing the tops of his shoulders, long enough for him to tug the top layer of hair into a small ponytail at the back of his head, that may as well be his biggest accomplishment. He’d been working on this for months.

Sapnap dashed off to his bedroom to show his boyfriend, who at the moment was sitting on their shared bed, scrolling through something on his laptop with a bored expression, his back propped against the headboard and device open on his lap. 

Sapnap leaped onto the bed, landing with a loud thump and a groan of protest from George, whose chest he’d squirmed his way onto, shoving the laptop over in the process to prop his chin over his sternum, looking up at his boyfriend with a shark-ish grin.

It took George a moment to see it, the brunette doing a double take when his eyes barely glanced over the small pigtail at the back of Sapnap’s head.

“What’s this?” George queried, lifting his hand to tug lightly at the small knot. It was small enough it could probably be considered a manbun.

“I finally grew it long enough to style,” Sapnap said with a sweet smile, humming softly when George began twirling a lock of his long hair between his fingers.

“It looks good,” his boyfriend said, reaching up to tuck his fingers in at the base of the pigtail, “but I like it better down.”

George tugged tenderly with lithe fingers, watching as Sapnap’s thick hair fell from where it had been tied, his black curtain bangs now framing his face, complimenting his sweet hazel eyes.

Sapnap whimpered in protest at first, but his complaints slowly melted into something akin to a purr when his boyfriend began gently tugging at the roots of his hair, rubbing along his scalp in a soothing way. 

George sighed happily, before leaning down to place a small peck on the tip of the ravenettes nose.

“You look pretty however you wear it, Love.”


End file.
